


I Love You Baby, Don't You Love Me?

by sunflowerfromthefog



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfromthefog/pseuds/sunflowerfromthefog
Summary: Frank is getting a little tired of all the terror of the Entity's realm, and seeks out the reader for comfort.  Too bad they have very different views of comfort and love.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, Frank Morrison/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 262





	I Love You Baby, Don't You Love Me?

It was sweltering hot in the basement of the school. The contrast between the cool air outside made it feel even worse, or maybe it was because you were being tossed onto the dirty mattress by Frank. You almost thought you were up against one of the others in his gang based purely on his silence, but the way he left you for last was sign enough of what he planned.  
Something silver shone in his hand; cuffs? You’d taken one too many hits to the stomach, still winded from the chase and struggled to crawl away from him.  
You heard him sigh from behind his mask. In a few seconds he was on top of you, knees on either side of your waist and grabbing at your wrists. The cuffs clicked into place, and you were trapped, connected to the pipe behind you. With your arms now permanently over your head you began to kick at Frank, wiggling your body in every direction to buck him off of you.  
“Hey, hey, can you not, today?” Frank questioned. His tone was soft, though his hands gripped your jaw tightly. He held you still, forcing you to stare at the smiling face of his mask. You were surprised he hadn’t taken it off yet to grin at you and show off how much control he had. But you stilled. He let out a breath, stroking a thumb down one cheek. “Thank you. God, it’s hot down here.”  
Straightening his spine, Frank stayed on top of you as he unzipped his hoodie and let it slide off his shoulders. He kept his mask on, and when he started to unzip the fly of his pants you began to struggle again. Frank didn’t try to stop you this time, and instead rolled his head back and forth, stretching his arms overhead. His bare chest was covered in tattoos, showing you the full mural that led to the part that was always visible on his neck.  
With your resistance doing nothing to phase him, you stilled again. “What are you doing?”  
There was a pause before Frank answered. “Don’t you just get tired sometimes?”  
Your brow furrowed. Frank pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of your head and slid his body down until he was laying flat against you. His right knee nudged yours apart, easily forcing your legs open and grinding against your core too slowly. With his jeans undone you felt his bulge through his boxers, the skirt of your dress, and your panties. Noticing he was partially blocked, he lifted the skirt and bunched it at your waist. You pursed your lips and looked away as he resumed the slow motions.  
“You like me, don’t you?” he whispered. His mask was touching your face, leaning against your forehead while he leaned his elbows to the mattress and stroking your arm with one hand. “You don’t want to, I get it. But you do.” He chuckled. “God, you’re so soft. So fucking...soft.”  
Frank’s hand travelled up the length of your arm to hold your wrist, and then entwined his fingers with yours. You tried to keep your hand in a fist, but he easily pried your fingers open. “You know, our chases are the only ones I enjoy anymore. It’s so boring going after the others. They don’t...get it. But you do, don’t you baby?”  
You swallowed, wondering if he was looking at you from behind the mask or if his eyes were closed. With his gentle grinding, and the near suffocating heat, you weren’t sure if it was desire or sweat beginning to make the damp spot in your panties. Given the last encounters with Frank, you knew what it was. You asked, “Get what?”  
“That we’re supposed to be here,” he replied. His free hand lifted his mask and tossed it aside, revealing the colour of his eyes. That cocky grin was lilting on his lips as he held your chin with his thumb and index. He pulled you up a bit, just barely touching your lips to his as he answered, “That we’re meant to be.”  
As if that explained everything, Frank kissed you. You were too caught off guard by his actions that you let it happen, even reciprocated without much thought. Your eyes closed, and for a brief moment you forgot all about where you were and who you were with. His tongue slid between your lips, playing with yours skillfully enough that you didn’t notice both his hands slid down to grope your breasts through your dress. The thin blue thing gave him no resistance when he grabbed the fabric of the skirt and pulled it up and over your head.   
“Stop,” you said once the kiss broke. Your dress now rested above you, over the pipe and leaving you in nothing but your panties. “We’ve already done this, so just...stop!”  
“Say that all you want,” Frank said, sitting up. His knees pushed your thighs further apart, grin widening as he stared down at you. His eyes briefly met yours before moving down to watch your breasts jiggle with each small movement. Against everything you wanted, your nipples had already hardened to points. Frank pulled his knife from the floor beside him, sliding the metal against the skin of your pelvis. He hooked it beneath the band of your panties above your right leg, and sliced. “You want this.”  
You shook your head, a lump forming in your throat as he gave the elastic above your left leg the same treatment. You squeezed your thighs together, hugging his waist unwillingly in an attempt to hide yourself. “No, I really don’t.”  
Frank plunged two fingers into your core. “Why so wet then, huh?” He tossed his knife aside, choosing to pinch one nipple as he pumped his other fingers into you. His thumb quickly found your clit and began to rub soft circles. “Why do you always cum when we’re together? Come on, baby--” Frank leaned down close to you, this time pressing his forehead to yours. He shifted his legs to push yours wider, “--just admit you want me just as much as I want you.”  
He didn’t give you any time to answer and instead forced you into another kiss. This all felt too different than before. Where was his mocking attitude? His desire to humiliate you and share you with his friends? He crooked his fingers inside of you, making your hips buck upwards as you moaned against him.  
When he pulled away from the kiss you still felt breathless with the heat. He pulled his fingers out of you and licked them. “It’s fine if you can’t admit it yet. You will.”  
With a swift motion, Frank pulled his boxes down far enough to let his dick free. You looked away as he grabbed it and aligned it with your entrance, waiting for the hard thrust in like last time but he didn’t move. He said, “Hey, hey, don’t do that. Look at me.”  
His free hand grabbed your chin roughly, forcing you to face him. He leaned down, ensuring your eyes were with his as his hips pushed forward. Inch by inch, he entered you, keeping your eyes on his. Your walls resisted a bit, burned until he was full sheathed inside of you. His mouth opened slightly, tongue darting out to lick your lips. No longer needing to hold himself, he flicked your clit, forcing a gasp out of you.  
Frank didn’t move right away. Instead, he moved his body over yours until your chests were flat against each other, and his hands found both of yours over your head. He entwined his fingers in yours, pressing your hands into the mattress.  
“Please don’t,” you begged. “Please.”  
“Shh, shh, baby. We’ve fucked before, fucked hard. But I’m getting a little tired of all the screaming, and bullshit.” Frank pulled his hips back and started to hump against you in small movements. He would circle his hips at the same time, reaching every part inside you you weren’t aware existed. “Right now we’re gonna show each other how much we love each other. Okay? Shit, baby, I love you.” He laughed quietly, eyes closing as his forehead touched yours. His grip on your hands tightened, his cock rubbing your walls and sending shocks of electricity through your entire body. “I’ve never said that before; I love you. Fuck, I love you. You love me?”  
You tried to shake your head, lips a tight line as your legs struggled against the intrusion between them. Your heels burned as they rubbed against the mattress but you weren’t going anywhere.   
“Come on, say it,” he begged, “tell me how much you love me, baby.”   
With each new thrust he rubbed against your clit. It knocked the wind out of you, and even if you wanted to answer him you couldn’t. Your back was starting to arch against him, your nipples rubbing against his chest in too sweet a way that you moaned.  
Frank buried his face against your neck. You felt his smile on your skin. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say the words yet. Your body’s letting me know just how much you fucking love me.”  
Releasing your hands, Frank’s slow pace began to speed up. He slid his palms down your arms, over your shoulders to the sides of your breasts and down your waist. When they found your hips they lifted you up, giving a new angle to his violation of you. With one hand holding your hips up, he pushed the other one to your back and pushed you closer to him.  
“Yeah, baby,” he mumbled against you, “let’s get there together. Come on...come on…” He repeated it over and over, telling you how much he loved you as his dick twitched inside of you. With one particularly hard thrust up you felt your orgasm spread through you, your walls gripping him hard. You whimpered, knowing what was coming next but first Frank asked, “Can I cum inside? Wanna cum inside you again, just say I can.”  
Permission? With your cunt still twitched with aftershocks, and the pleasure building again, you couldn’t answer. You wanted this over with, so you nodded. Somehow you managed a weak and breathy, “Yes.”  
That was enough for Frank to reach his end. Another thrust and you felt him spilling his seed into you, giving sharp quick thrusts until he was completely satisfied.  
“Hmm,” he hummed. He kept his face against your neck, releasing your hips to slide his hands up and down your sides. “Feels like you got another one left in you.”  
You shook your head. “No, I...I don’t, I don’t.”  
Frank reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key, unlocking your restraints. Your body was still on fire, sweat dripped down every part of you and this time you didn’t try to run. You let Frank shift your bodies until he was behind you and you sat between his legs. You even rested your head on his shoulder, and allowed him to spread your legs over his own; his knees pushed up, keeping you there.  
“Don’t worry,” Frank said, kissing along your neck. “I’ve got you, baby.” Three fingers found their way between your lower lips, while Frank pulled your face towards his and kissed you. His tongue easily slid into your open mouth while he pumped his own semen back into you before it could drip out. In between kisses he said, “This pretty pussy’s all mine, eh? Fuck, you’re all mine.” He deepened the kiss as your walls began to clench, and with his other hand he rubbed over your clit with fast motions.   
You gasped as you came again, but Frank didn’t let that stop the kiss. He smothered you all the way through your second orgasm, moaning with you. His fingers rubbed your walls all through your high until he took them out. Finally, he let you get a proper breath and kissed up and down your neck again.  
“If you ever get lonely when we’re apart,” Frank whispered, “just remember I’m only a trial away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading? What proofreading?


End file.
